The Last Airbender Movie Rewrite
by Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet
Summary: For those of you who felt the movie was a little lacking. Hiatus because movie script is Extremely difficult to write on this site.
1. Part 1 Act 1

I'm doing this in script form for two reasons: 1. It's more like the movie, which is one of my objectives. 2. Doing it scene by scene and act by act will prove a challenge as I've never really written something like that before. 3. It'll be easier to compare.

Also note that it is impossible to put anything resembling a script format on this website (believe me, I've tried. If anyone has any suggestions...). So I did the best I could to make it easier to follow. However, if it's too much or you're still having problems with it, I put a link at the bottom to my Deviantart site where it at least resembles a script.

Anyway, thanks for reading!

* * *

**EXT. SOUTH POLE – EARLY EVENING**

_Opening shot at a clear sky. Pan down to view icy tundra stretching out to the horizon, broken every now and then by cracks, juts of ice and a few obscure views of water. Further pan shows an a large, Eskimo-like village behind a wall of snow._

KATARA (V.O.)

Every child in my village learned this saying:  
Clear and calm brings a good hunt.

_Pan leads down to a girl and boy (ages 7 and 9 respectfully) playing in the snow with other children about their age. They are having fun, laughing and yelling as they play._

KATARA (CONT'D)

Clouds and wind mean warriors training.

_Boy and girl stop as their name is called out by a woman from a nearby tent. Boy gets hit in the face and falls down. Girl giggles._

MOTHER

(From Background)  
Sokka! Katara! Time to eat!

_Looking put out, the boy stands up and follows the girl back to the tent. Around them, other children are being called in._

KATARA (CONT'D)

White and soft will safely cover all,

_Just before they reach the tent (where the mother has disappeared back inside), a single, black ash floats in front of the girl's face. She stops and looks up as more and more begin to fall. The boy stops behind them._

KATARA (CONT'D)

But the black snow-fall will always death bring.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. SOUTH POLE WATER BENDER VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS**

_The village is in chaos as Eskimo men (and a few women) run around fighting men in black and red armor with the fire nation symbol on them. The Eskimo people are obviously losing, being pushed back. Focus on one official-looking man in red and black armor who walks through a doorway, flanked by 8-9 fire nation soldiers. Several families, mostly women and children, huddle together on the other side of the doorway as the man enters. After a few moments, he speaks._

FIRE NATION CAPTAIN

It has come to our attention that a Water Bender has been living in this village. Holding a Water Bender violates the conditions of the Treaty of Mozon. However, I have been given permission to overlook this if you turn the offender in!

_The families look even more frightened, and glance at one another. Some even whisper, but are quickly silenced by the harsh looks from the Fire Nation Captain. An older woman who has obviously seen many long, harsh winters stands up._

GRAN-GRAN

Is that why you've attacked our village? There hasn't been a Water Bender here for over 40 years!

_Continues, ignoring the woman's outburst with the exception of his expression going from harsh to downright fierce._

FIRE NATION CAPTAIN

If you do not turn them in, we will eliminate your pathetic village.

_Gasps come from all over the room, and many people hug their children and/or loved ones closer, but even after a long silence, no one speaks up. Katara and Sokka cling to their mother, although Katara gasps when the previous threat is made. She starts to cry._

_Their mother brushes a hand over her daugher's hair, shushing her gently. Then she carefully pushes their hands away from her clothes and stands up. Many people gasp, and Gran-gran (who is sitting just to the side) tries to grab the woman, hissing in protest. The children's mother looks down at the older woman and smiles sadly. The old woman shakes her head, but the woman ignores her._

_The Fire Nation Captain notices the woman standing and immediately turns to her._

FIRE NATION CAPTAIN

You there! What do you know?

_The woman takes a deep breath before she speaks._

MOTHER

I am.

FIRE NATION CAPTAIN

You are?

MOTHER

I am the Water Bender.

GRAN-GRAN

No!  
(Covers her mouth in shock.)

FIRE NATION CAPTAIN

(Sneers.)  
Prove it.

MOTHER

As it has been pointed out, there has not been a water bender in the village for some time. I cannot control it.

_The Fire Nation Captain looks angrily at her._

FIRE NATION CAPTAIN

I said PROVE IT!

_As he says this, he throws an enlarged flame from a lantern one of his men is carrying at her. She gasps and steps back. Sokka and Katara both cry out. Suddenly, a misshapen ball of snow rises into the air in the general path of the fire. The flame melts most of it, but most of the stream is dispersed into the surrounding area of the tent harmlessly._

_Everyone stares at the woman (who looks rather shocked herself) for several moments before the Captain walks up to her, grabbing her arm._

FIRE NATION CAPTAIN

Good enough for me.

_He throws her towards the door, then smiles as his men assume defensive stances around her. They slowly walk her out. The tent flap falls shut behind him. Sokka and Katara have moved over to Gran-gran, clinging to her. Sokka is crying silently, as if he doesn't want to admit it, but Katara just watches the door in shock. A sudden, bright light explodes from under the tent flap, which blows in the wind. Katara's eyes widen and she runs to the door, breaking away from Gran-gran in her haste. Others follow her lead. She gets to the tent flap and opens it, rushing outside._

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. SOUTH POLE WATER TRIBE VILLAGE-CONTINUOUS**

_Camera from outside pans from Katara as people open the tent flap wider behind her to a burnt body smoking on the ground._

**FADE OUT:**

_(Only show some charred material in the snow, and maybe a little steam.)_

**SCREEN SUDDENLY GOES BLACK AS THE LITTLE GIRL SCREAMS:**

YOUNG KATARA

MOMMY!

KATARA

But she wasn't the water bender. I was. My mother died protecting me.

**EXT. SOUTH POLE ICE FIELDS – DAY**

_Scene opens panning from left to right up close to frozen cliff face. Some water rises from the ocean below in a bubble, much of it spilling out, decreasing its size. The camera follows the ball of water as it moves._

**ON THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN IT SAYS: SIX YEARS LATER.**

KATARA (CONT'D)

After that, our tribe decided to rejoin the war; a war that has lasted for more than one hundred years. Despite our treaty with the Fire Nation that allowed all non-bending tribe members to remain in the South Pole as long as we did not aid opposing sides in the war, most of our warriors left the village to join the resistance in the Earth Kingdom. My father lead them.

I don't think he knew I could bend. He wanted to avenge mom's death, and keep that from happening again. We haven't seen him since, and only receive letters a few times a year.

He left us, my older brother Sokka and me, with our Grandmother. With my father and mother gone, it fell to him to hunt for our family's food.

_The ball of water falls down, splashing on something under the screen. A wet, 15-year-old Sokka stands up looking extremely annoyed._

_Sokka turns around, glaring at his sister._

SOKKA

Katara! You know you're not supposed to do that!

KATARA (V.O. CON'T)

But I help when I can.

KATARA

(Smiling sheepishly)  
I'm sorry, Sokka. I thought I had a fish trapped. You know I'm trying to help!

SOKKA

Well stop trying! Every time you do, I get wet!

_Katara sighs and nods her head. Satisfied, Sokka turns back to what he'd been doing, tracking a bear seal by tracks._

SOKKA (CONT'D)

This way!

_Katara nods and follows him. Shows them going between two small cliff faces and coming out to see a great deal of flat ice. The sun shins down, a rare, warm day. There are no bear seals in sight._

SOKKA

No! I know I did it right! I checked—

_He starts to babble to himself as Katara sighs again, this time in disappointment as she shakes her head and looks down. Then her eye catches something underneath the ice._

KATARA

Sokka!

_Sokka stops an looks at her, then follows her gaze._

SOKKA

(Totally clueless)  
What?

_A blue light glints through the water and ice. Camera zooms in on Katara's wondrous face. She kneels down, brushing away some of the snow._

KATARA

There's something there!

SOKKA

What?

KATARA

See?

_She points down to the blue light. Sokka follows her finger, then scratches his head and looks back at her._

SOKKA

Katara, I don't see anything.

KATARA

(Exasperated)  
It's right there!

SOKKA

(Looks again)  
Nope. All I see is the sun glinting off the ice where it's melted.

KATARA

You're kidding! It's blue! How can it be the sun?

SOKKA

You're seeing things. Come on.

KATARA

(Starting to get angry)  
Why is it that whenever I see something I'm seeing things, but whenever you see something it's right? Listen to me! There is something down there!

_She jerks her hand downward, pointing at the blue light. With the sweep of her hand, a sweep of energy rushes through the ice and the sound of ice cracking stops both of them. The teens look at each other with a look of realization before they both turn and struggle to run. The ice breaks beneath them, but they are able to make it a safe distance._

_Camera shot from in front of them, focusing on the large, blue dome that bobs to the surface, displacing ice. The two stop and turn around, both curious, awed and scared. The iceberg that has surfaced is circular and glowing blue._

SOKKA

Katara! What did you do?

_Katara isn't listening to Sokka. She is enraptured by the ice, and gazing through the somewhat transparent material, she captures a glimpse of a slight figure with glowing arrows on his head and hands, which are locked together in front of him. As they stare, the figure opens its eyes._

KATARA

(Gasps)  
He's alive! We have to help!

SOKKA

Katara! No! We don't know anything about this! Let's at least tell the elders! Katara!

_She doesn't listen to him, and grabs his hammer before he can do anything, running up to the iceberg hurriedly, but carefully, as she has to step across the ice that cracked before. Once she nears the iceberg, the ground becomes more solid, and she can get a firmer grasp with her feet, and begins to pound at the ice. Sokka runs up behind her, but before he can reach her, he slips in his haste._

SOKKA

(Struggling to his feet)  
Ow...Katara! Listen to me!

_Katara continues to beat at the ice. After several swings, she apparently breaks through because both she and Sokka get blown off their feet. The iceberg begins to crack above them, and a brilliant pillar of blue light is discharged into the sky._

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. SOUTH POLE OCEAN – DAY**

_Several miles away, a dingy ship is shown. It is made of metal, and has black steam pouring from its spout._

**CHANGE VIEWS, CAMERA SHOT FROM THE LARGE BRIDGE SHOOTING UP AND LOOKING AT THE LIGHT AT A SLIGHT ANGLE TO THE LEFT.**

_The lone figure at the front of the ship looks startled from his posture. It's difficult to see him because the light casts him as a silhouette. He takes a hesitant step back, then quickly turns and runs towards the camera._

ZUKO

UNCLE!

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. SOUTH POLE ICE FIELDS – DAY**

_Katara and Sokka have huddled together, shielding themselves from the wind. When they look up, the blue light is gone, as is most of the dome._

_Katara gets up and begins to climb up the side of the iceberg._

SOKKA

Katara!

_When Katara doesn't listen to him again, he starts to grumble to himself, gradually getting louder as he follows her._

SOKKA

Hey, let's ignore Sokka! Why not! He's only trying to stop his little sister from  
(yelling)  
GETTING HERSELF KILLED!

_Once over the top of the ridge, she looks down and sees a large, furry beast with six legs and a beaver's tail. She also sees a boy, obviously not dressed for south pole weather. He has on a cloak over Asian Indian style clothes. They're yellow and orange as compared to Katara and Sokka's brown and blue clothes._

_Katara carefully (and with one eye on the beast that doesn't seem to be moving) steps inside the dome, and climbs/slides down towards the figure._

KATARA

Hey! Hey are you okay?

_The boy doesn't answer. She gets close to him, slipping off a glove to check for a pulse. Sokka comes up behind her. She gasps, and Sokka jumps, levels his spear at the boy._

SOKKA

What is it?

KATARA

He's...warm.

_They glance at each other, and then back at the boy._

SOKKA

Okay, he can take care of himself.  
(Scrutinizes the boy critically for a moment)  
So let's get going. We need go be home before Gran-gran gets worried.

KATARA

What? We can't leave him here!

SOKKA

Well we can't take him with us!

KATARA

(Defiantly)  
Why not?

SOKKA

(Glancing over at the animal)  
What if that's his? Besides, what would we tell Gran-gran?

KATARA

How about the truth.

SOKKA

Oh yeah, that'll go over well. "Look what we found stuck in a giant block of glowing ice". I'm sure the village elders would love that.

KATARA

I don't care! I'm not leaving him!

AANG

(Fairly weakly)  
Hey.

_Both Katara and Sokka turn their attention down to the boy. Shot from below looking up at them as if from the boy's point of view._

AANG

Don't fight, please.

KATARA

(Smiling warmly)  
What's your name?

AANG

Aang.

_Sokka stomps up to them, spear in a defensive position, as if Aang will jump up and attack them at any minute._

SOKKA

How did you get out here? And why aren't you frozen?

AANG

I don't know. I was heading towards the south pole when I ran into a storm.

KATARA

Why were you coming down here?

AANG

(Face brightens as he looks up at her)  
You mean I made it?

KATARA

Yeah, I guess.

SOKKA

You didn't answer her question. Why are you here?

AANG

(Looks sheepish, he scratches his bald head)  
It's kind of stupid. I wanted to try penguin sledding.

_Sokka and Katara both stare at him like he'd just sprouted horns. Before they can say anything, though, the Animal makes a low, deep, rolling noise. Aang's attention is immediately captured, and he turns to look._

AANG

Appa. I'm glad you're okay, friend.

SOKKA

You call that thing 'friend'?

AANG

(Looks affronted.)  
Of course I do. He's my flying bison.

SOKKA

Animals don't fly.

KATARA

Hey, you need to rest. We're going to take you back to my village, okay?

AANG

But what about Appa?

_Katara looks up at Sokka, as if asking for help._

SOKKA

So now you want to listen to me? How should I know?

AANG

We could fly on Appa's back.

_Even Katara looks skeptical while Sokka just shakes his head back and forth._

KATARA

Um...He looks really tired too. Do you think he'd follow us if we walked out of here?

SOKKA

Katara, what about the water?

KATARA

It's only a few yards he'll have to swim.

AANG

Yeah, he can do that.

_He moves to stand up, but has a hard time doing so without Katara's help. She finally assists him as he walks over to Appa._

AANG (CONT'D)

Appa, I need you to follow me. Yip.

_The bison groans as it lifts itself up. Aang talks gently, as if speaking to a child, or a baby, but not condescending._

AANG

Good, good. Okay, we're ready.

_Sokka turns and starts trudging up the side of the glacier._

SOKKA

(Sarcastic)  
Wonderful.

* * *

Okay, here's the link to the Last Airbender Rewrite on DA (without spaces) obi-quiet .deviantart .com /art /The-Last-Airbender-Rewrite-A-1-173635068


	2. Part 1 Act 2

Last time, Katara and Sokka were heading home with the boy they found in an iceberg next to a large bison.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. SOUTH POLE WATER TRIBE VILLAGE – EVENING**

_Katara and Sokka come back into the same Eskimo village as seen in the first Scene. Many of the villagers shy away from the large animal, but Gran-gran comes out of her tent/home and sees the children. She goes running up to them. She seems shocked at the boy they've brought back. On her signal, several people rush forward to take him away and care for him._

GRAN-GRAN

You returned earlier than expected.  
(She glances after the boy)  
And with such strange travelers?  
(She looks back at Katara and Sokka)  
Tell me everything. Then we will go to the other Elders.

_Katara nods enthusiastically. Sokka doesn't share her enthusiasm._

**CUT TO:**

**INT. SOUTH POLE WATER TRIBE HOME**

_Katara enters a tent, and finds Aang awake and just finishing dressing._

KATARA

(Blushes slightly)  
Oh, sorry.

AANG

It's okay.

_He smiles brightly at her._

KATARA

Well, we never introduced ourselves. The paranoid boy you met earlier is my older brother Sokka. I'm Katara.

AANG

(Bows deeply)  
Thank you for rescuing me. I'm sorry to be a burden.

KATARA

Oh no! You're not!

SOKKA

(Enters the tent behind her)  
Yeah he is. It's hard enough to find enough food for the village, let alone lost travelers. You're really lucky we found you.

_Katara shoots a dirty look at her brother._

AANG

Yes, I am.

(He bows again)

I'm very grateful.

KATARA

I've never seen clothes like those before. Where do you come from?

AANG

The Southern Air Temple.

_Katara and Sokka both look utterly shocked, and do a double take._

KATARA

You're an Air Bender?

AANG

Yeah.

_He smiles a happy,innocent smile full of pride._

SOKKA

I don't believe it!

_Aang looks confused._

SOKKA

If you're an Air Bender, prove it!

KATARA

Sokka!

AANG

Very well.

_He takes a stance, and then breathes deeply. As Katara and Sokka watch, he begins to perform a dance-like move that sweeps through the air. Suddenly a wind blows by Sokka and Katara, ruffling their hair and clothes, as well as the tent flaps. Every candle in the room goes out, leaving them in relative darkness._

_He finishes and turns back to face them. Both of them are staring at him with slack jaws. Katara recovers first._

KATARA

You are! You really are an air bender!  
(She runs up to him and grabs his hands)  
Then maybe you know what happened to the Avatar!

AANG

(Suddenly looks uncomfortable)  
Um...no. Not really.

KATARA

(Her face falls)  
Oh.

AANG

(Still looking uncomfortable)  
I have taken advantage of your hospitality for too long as it is. I will-

_A shout from outside catches their attention._

PERSON 1

A Fire Nation ship! A Fire Nation ship! Sound the alarm!

_Panic immediately erupts outside as bells start ringing._

PERSON 2

Keep the children safe!

KATARA

No...

SOKKA

(Grabs Katara and looks her in the eye.)  
Take him somewhere safe, and you stay there too.

KATARA

No!

_Sokka releases her, and looks taken aback._

KATARA

I'm not just going to sit around while my village is in danger!

SOKKA

Well he'll put the village in more danger!  
(He gestures angrily to Aang)  
Take him somewhere! Hurry!

_Sokka hurries outside, heading towards the front of the village._

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE – MORNING**

_Katara leads Aang outside, and into a snowfall of black ash and scrambling people. She looks after Sokka angrily, then glances up fearfully at the black ash before taking Aang's arm._

KATARA

This way! Hurry!

_Aang, looking worried, follows her. She leads him to a tent where a woman pushes a child through just before they get there. Katara turns around and grabs his hood, drawing it up and over his head._

KATARA

Aang, stay here. I'm going to go find Gran-gran.

_She pushes him half-way through the tent flap before he can say anything, then runs off._

AANG

But-

_He realizes that it's no use, and looks out of the tent flap after her for a moment before retreating into the tent._

**CUT TO:**

**INT. FIRE NATION SHIP BRIDGE ROOM – MORNING**

_Bridge room is mostly made of metal with several pipes and control panels, knobs and wheels. One person stands at the helm. Next to him stand two men, one older and without a helmet, one younger with a helmet. The younger one has a very obvious burn scar over his left eye._

_The older man speaks softly, a touch of worry to his voice and in his eyes as he gazes at the teenager._

IROH

Why are we coming to search this village? We have already been here. What makes you think the Avatar has surfaced here now?

_The younger man speaks with a harsh, cold tone and his eyes remain thoroughly fixed on the village they're approaching._

ZUKO

This is the nearest civilization. The light I saw earlier was him. I know it.

IROH

How, Prince Zuko?

ZUKO

(Speaks through gritted teeth)  
I just do! Now, he has to get his food somewhere. The villagers will know!

IROH

Even if they do know, why would they give him away, especially if he's remained hidden all these years?

ZUKO

(Darkly)  
I'll make them talk if I have to.

_Iroh sighs and looks out the window at the village and the assembling troops below, all in dark black and red armor.

* * *

_

Sorry it's so short, guys, but I don't have a whole lot of time. However, I will have time shortly, so please send reviews!

To View it in more of a script format, go here: obi-quiet. deviantart. com /# /d2vx7w9 (without spaces)


	3. Part 1 Act 3

Last time:

ZUKO

_(Darkly)_  
I'll make them talk if I have to.

_Iroh sighs and looks out the window at the village and the assembling troops below, all in dark black and red armor._

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE – MORNING (CONT'D)**

_Outside the village, what men are left and several women (all with weapons) meet the oncoming Fire Nation Soldiers and Zuko who is leading them. Sokka is with the warriors. Katara isn't._

ZUKO

_(Halts his men by raising his hand)_  
We are here to search for someone. Stand  
aside!

_The men and women glance at each other, but they do not move. From beside him, Iroh steps up, putting a hand on his nephew's shoulder. Zuko's expression hardens, but he doesn't do anything to displace the gesture._

IROH

We have reason to believe the person we  
are looking for is here. If you allow us to  
search peacefully, I promise you no one  
will be harmed.

ZUKO

Refusing to allow us this search will violate  
the Treaty of Mozon! We will take action!

_Sokka and several women flinch and they take defensive stances, but it's one of the older men who step forward._

WARRIOR 1

The treaty also states that only enough  
men may be let inside as can be escorted  
one on one.

_Iroh clamps down on Zuko's shoulder, just enough for Zuko to notice, but few others._

IROH

Of course.

_Iroh motions to the soldiers, and several step forward. Each soldier follows one of the water tribe warriors and they march through the gates. Sokka watches the man who chose him carefully, eyes narrowed in fear and with a touch of hate._

**CUT TO:**

**INT. GRAN-GRAN'S TENT**

_Katara rushes inside to find her grandmother with several women and men much older than Gran-gran, all huddled towards the back. Gran-gran and a few others are covering them with blankets._

KATARA

Gran-gran!

GRAN-GRAN

_(Turns around, startled)_  
Katara! Don't do that to your  
grandmother!

KATARA

Gran-gran! He's an airbender!

GRAN-GRAN

_(Doesn't stop rushing fiddling with _  
_something in her hands)_  
The boy?

KATARA

_(Slightly taken aback)_  
Yes. Did you know?

GRAN-GRAN

I guessed as much when I saw the  
flying bison.

KATARA

But the Fire nation is here.

GRAN-GRAN

Yes, Katara. I know.

KATARA

But if they find him, they'll kill him!

GRAN-GRAN

_(Sighs and pauses)_  
Then take him out of town. Hide in the  
ice plains for the night or take a boat  
away.

OLD WOMAN 1

You can't tell her that! They'll freeze out  
there!

OLD MAN

It's certain death!

GRAN-GRAN

_(Ignoring the protests)_  
I knew you'd want this. Here are some  
blankets and food.  
_(She hands Katara a good-sized bundle)_  
There's also a little money in the pouch  
there, although I don't know how good  
it is in other nations.

KATARA

Other...nations?

GRAN-GRAN

I know it is only a matter of time before the  
fire nation found out you're a water bender.  
Today reminded me that if you remain here,  
you'll be in danger. The boy you found is an  
Airbender, and as such will also be wanted.  
Go get him and take one of the boats in the  
western outlet. You'll have some cover there.  
I already had his bison taken to meet you.

_She pauses, and looks at Katara, knowing she may never see her again._

GRAN-GRAN

Oh, my dear granddaughter. I am so sorry  
that you must leave your home. Head to the  
Northern Water Tribe and become a great  
bender. Perhaps this young man can help you  
on your way. There is no other bender alive  
from the Southern Water Tribe. There hasn't  
been since my friend Hama was captured all  
those years ago. You, like him, are the last of  
your kind. You can understand him in ways  
that others cannot.

_Katara stares up at her in open shock, then looks down at the blankets. A tear comes to her eye._

KATARA

Alright. I'll go.

GRAN-GRAN

Just a moment...

_Gran-gran moves over to a chest and opens it. She rummages around for a moment before bringing up a beautifully carved necklace on a blue band._

GRAN-GRAN (CONT'D)

This was your mother's.

_Katara gasps._

GRAN-GRAN (CONT'D)

Your father gave it to her for their  
engagement, just as your departed  
grandfather gave this to me._  
(She touches a similar necklace on her own  
throat)_  
May it bring you luck and direction on your  
journey.

_Katara takes the necklace almost reverently, then clutches it for a moment before she launches herself at her grandmother, throwing her free arm around the older woman's neck_

KATARA

But Gran-gran...I can't just go like this!

GRAN-GRAN

_(Gently pushes Katara to a distance where she  
can see her clearly)_  
You have to, Katara. I can't lose you like I lost  
your mother. Please, go child! Before they find  
you!

KATARA

_(Crying)_  
I love you!

_With that, she turns and runs out into the morning  
light. Gran-gran, watches the door for a moment,  
then begins to sob._

GRAN-GRAN

Be safe, child. Please be safe!

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE VILLAGE – MORNING (CONT'D)**

_Katara runs through the village, half-sobbing, half breathing hard. She's headed for the tent where she left Aang. She gets there just in time to see the soldier Sokka had been escorting come outside, pushing Aang harshly by the shoulder._

SOKKA

You said you were looking for an old man!

FIRE NATION SOLDIER

Old men and outsiders. From his clothes and his  
appearance-  
_(He pulls down Aang's hood to expose the bald_  
_head and arrow)_  
-He's not of your tribe. Step aside.

AANG

It's alright, Sokka. To fly, say 'yip yip'.

SOKKA

What?

FIRE NATION SOLDIER

Come on!

_He pushes Aang hard, but the boy allows it, going peacefully and pulling his hood back over his head._

KATARA

_(Whispering from behind a tent where she ducked _  
_for cover)_  
No! Aang!

_Katara follows them all the way to the exit where many of the older people from Gran-gran's tent (and Gran-gran herself) are being lead out. Sokka sees Katara just as they reach the gate, but continues to follow his duty, escorting the soldier and Aang outside._

_Katara is stopped by guards at the gate._

GUARD 1

You can't go out there, Katara! It isn't safe!

_The Second guard nods in agreement, helping to keep Katara inside the village walls._

KATARA

But Gran-gran! And...Aang...

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. OUTSIDE THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE WALLS (CONT'D)**

_Zuko inspects the old men and women, pausing momentarily at each one, but stops when he comes to Aang._

ZUKO

Why did you bring a child?

FIRE NATION SOLDIER

He's an outsider, sir.

ZUKO

_(Dryly and impatiently)_  
I can see that.

FIRE NATION SOLDIER

And I believe he's an airbender, sir.

_He pulls the hood down, revealing Aang's tattooed arrow. Many people gasp, and the fire nation soldiers begin to murmur quietly to themselves. Zuko, looking impressed and intrigued, examines Aang more closely._

ZUKO

Are you an Airbender?

AANG

_(Looks nervous, but nods)_  
Yes.

ZUKO

Bring him along.

AANG

Wait!

_The soldier holds Aang back, and Zuko doesn't stop, continuing to examine the rest of the people brought to him. Finally, Iroh steps forward._

IROH

We just want to perform a simple test.  
Then we will release you.

_Aang looks skeptical, but nods and backs down._

ZUKO

None of the others are him. Take them  
back.

_The elders scurry as quickly as they can back to the water tribe warriors, who help the oldest and most frail back into to the village._

_Sokka is the only one left standing, watching Aang worriedly. After a few minutes, he rushes back inside, and looks to the guard._

SOKKA

My sister! She was here, right? Where is  
she now?

GUARD 1

_(Looking a little confused)_  
Yeah. She tried to follow you out, but we  
stopped her. Then she ran off that way.

_He points in a direction._

SOKKA

The west gate? But why...Oh no.

_He begins to run as hard as he can. The Guards look at each other worriedly._

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. SOUTH POLE ICE FIELDS**

_A small inlet with several boats tethered to posts rests just outside the village. Several small, natural hills and miniature cliffs surround the inlet, protecting it from the weather and oustide view. Katara has loaded the bundle from Gran-gran onto a boat, and is now scrutinizing Appa, who is also tethered to a pole. He looks monstrous next to said pole._

_Sokka comes running up behind her, breathing hard. He still has all of his warrior gear on._

SOKKA

_(gasping)_  
Katara!

KATARA

_(Turns around and sees Sokka)_  
Sokka? What are you doing here?

SOKKA

I could _(gasp)_ ask you the _(gasp)_ same  
question.

KATARA

_(Looks down and to the side, slightly  
depressed)_  
I...Gran-gran said that if I stayed here,  
I'd be in danger. She wanted me and  
Aang to leave. So I...  
_(Her gaze hardens, and she looks up _  
_determinedly)_  
So I'm going after him.

SOKKA

Katara, that's crazy! Besides, how do you  
plan to catch up to a war ship in a canoe?

KATARA

_(Sighs)_  
I know. But didn't Aang say Appa could fly?

SOKKA

Being trapped in an iceberg for who knows  
how long doesn't exactly promote mental  
health.

KATARA

_(Walks up to Appa)_  
But Gran-gran said she knew Aang was an  
Airbender because he had his bison. Maybe  
he can fly.

SOKKA

Katara...

_Katara (who isn't listening again) runs over to the boat and grabs the pack, which she then throws onto the basket on the bison's back. Seeming to sense her actions, the Bison lays down obediently. Katara climbs up onto his neck using his forearm as a stepping stool._

KATARA

_(Grabbing the reigns)_  
Come on, boy, fly!

SOKKA

_(Is following his sister less than  
enthusiastically)_  
Oh joy.

KATARA

Come on, boy, please?

_While she's tugging on Appa's reigns, she notices Sokka climbing up after her._

KATARA (CONT'D)

Sokka?

SOKKA

You're my little sister. Do you think  
I'd just let you leave all alone?

KATARA

But-

SOKKA

Say "Yip, Yip".

_Immediately, the bison rises and leaps into the air. Sokka barely grabs ahold of his sister's hands, and she is hanging onto the reigns for dear life with her other._

KATARA AND SOKKA

WOAH! WHAT?  
_(Random yelps and screams)_

_After a moment, the bison stabilizes, and they both realize that they're in the air._

SOKKA

No way...

KATARA

I don't believe it! We did it, Sokka!  
We're flying!

SOKKA

We?

_Katara gives him a playful punch as he scrambles into the basket, looking relieved._

_Camera shot from below of them flying off into the sky._


	4. Part 1 Act 4

_Last time: Sokka and Katara set off on Appa to rescue Aang from the Fire Nation_

**CUT TO:**  
**INT. FIRE NATION SHIP.**

_Aang stands behind a plain, metal table. Zuko enters, looking jumpy while Iroh brings in a basket and sets it before Aang._

AANG

(Not turning around)What do you want  
with me.

IROH

As I said before, my nephew would like me to  
give a simple test.

AANG

Test?

IROH

I assure you, it won't hurt. I've performed this  
test hundreds of times. It only takes a few  
moments, and then you're free to go.

_Aang nods._

IROH (CONT'D)

I'm going to put a few things in front of you on  
the table.

AANG

That's all you want?

IROH

My name is Iroh, and you have my word.

_Iroh reaches into the basket and pulls out a vase of water, then pours it onto the table. It condenses into a circle. He shoots a look at Zuko who hasn't moved his eyes from Aang._

_Iroh, who doesn't look pleased, places a candle before Aang. The flame grows. He then takes the candle back and puts the rock onto the table. It stands on end._

ZUKO

(looking excited and a little shocked)  
You are my prisoner, airbender. I'm taking you  
back to the fire nation.

AANG

No, wait! You said-

IROH

(Interrupting, trying to calm Aang down)  
I apologize, I should have explained further.  
If you failed the test, as all others did, you would  
be free to leave. However, against all odds and all  
my expectations, you have passed the test. You  
are the only one in the world who could, an it is  
truly an honor to be in your presence.

ZUKO

With you, I shall restore my honor.

_Iroh doesn't look pleased, but he follows Zuko as he leaves. Aang just watches the door close, looking upset._

**CUT TO:**  
**INT. FIRE NATION SHIP—HALLWAY**

_Iroh runs to catch up with Zuko._

IROH

Prince Zuko!

_Zuko pauses and then turns around, waits impatiently for his uncle to catch up, and then turns to continue walking with him down the narrow hall, which is barely wide enough for the two of them._

ZUKO

Finally, Uncle! I can now return home and  
reclaim my honor! I can face my father  
without shame and without fear.

IROH

(Sighs)  
You give my brother more credit than I.

ZUKO

(Shakes his head quickly, as if he hadn't  
heard right)  
What? But you saw it! He is the Avatar!  
Once I turn him in, my mission will be  
complete and my exile will end!

IROH

But will your father see it that way?

ZUKO

Why wouldn't he? I will have fulfilled my part!

IROH

(Shakes his head slowly)  
Because he is the Fire Lord; the leader of  
the entire Fire Nation. He will do what he  
thinks will gain more support from his people.

ZUKO

(Stops walking and narrows his eyes)  
Are you saying that my father won't accept  
me back?

IROH

(Also stops and turns to face Zuko)  
I am saying that you should not count your  
turtle-ducks before they've hatched.

ZUKO

I have been awaiting this day for three long  
years. Why should I not anticipate?

_Zuko begins to walk away. Iroh doesn't follow._

IROH

(Calling out calmly)  
You realize that your father will kill him.

ZUKO

(Stops, but doesn't look back. After a few  
moments, his eyebrows furrow)  
By that time he won't be my problem.

_Iroh watches Zuko walk away, his expression sad._

ZUKO (CONT'D)

Make sure the guards take his staff from him. I  
allowed him to have it before for your sake, but  
I do not want him escaping.

**CUT TO:**  
**INT. WAR SHIP, ROOM WHERE AANG WAS LEFT**

FIRE NATION SOLDIER 1

(To Aang)  
Give us the staff, boy.

_Aang backs away, silently refusing to do so. His eyes glance to the door._

FIRE NATION SOLDIER 2

(To Aang)  
Don't even think about escaping! This is a  
Fire Nation War Ship!

_Before he can even finish speaking, Aang moves, using airbending to leap over the stunned guards. Then, also using airbending, he closes the door. Looking down the hall, he sees three Fire Nation guards. They come at him, but he again uses airbending to clear the way, running along the side of the ship and escaping onto the deck._

_For a moment, Aang just stands on the deck, looking lost. Then he hears a groaning noise, and looks up with a smile. Before he can even take a step, Zuko comes running out onto the deck. Aang clicks his staff and it opens into a glider._

ZUKO

(Yelling)  
Don't move! You have no where to run!

_Aang ignores him completely, and runs to the side of the ship, holding his staff aloft. Zuko and the soldiers chase after him. Iroh watches, concerned, from the doorway onto the deck._

_When Aang reaches the front of the ship, he jumps off without hesitation._

ZUKO

NO!

_Shot of Aang's glider heading out between the icebergs surrounding the ship. Zuko reaches the front of the ship, unable to take his eyes off of the glider._

**CUT TO:**  
**EXT. HIGH ABOVE THE SHIP AND ICE**

_Aang's glider comes swooping up the side of the ice shelf to land gently on Appa's back, facing Katara and Sokka._

AANG

(Looks down at the approaching ship)  
You came. Thank you. Something's wrong.  
I have to find out what.

SOKKA

Why?

AANG

(Looking apologetic)  
I can't explain right now. I can take you  
back to the village.

KATARA

I can't go back, Aang.

AANG

(Surprised and worried)  
Why not?

KATARA

I'm a water bender, Aang. If I stay in the  
village, and the Fire Nation finds out, they'll  
kill me.

AANG

(Now looks utterly shocked)  
What?

SOKKA

(Sokka points down to the War Ship)  
The Treaty of Mozon states that the Southern Water  
Tribe can remain in the South Pole only as long as  
there are no water benders. If she goes back now,  
they'll follow us. If they find her, they could burn  
down the entire village.

AANG

(disbelieving)  
The Fire Nation is that powerful? Why do you let  
them rule you that way?

KATARA

(A little angry)  
It's not like we have a choice. If we fight them,  
we'll die. The Treaty is the only thing keeping our  
village alive. I had to leave eventually anyway.  
(Calming down)  
Besides, we'd like to go with you.

**CUT TO:**  
**EXT. WAR SHIP DECK**

_Iroh walks up to a silent Zuko. The prince watches in anger as the bison takes off and flies into the distance._

IROH

(cautiously)  
Zuko...

ZUKO

For a moment, I had my honor back.

IROH

You will have another chance. ZUKO  
(Calm but angry)  
Yes, I will.  
(Turns around quickly)  
Captain!

* * *

Does anyone know how to delete these line breaks? AARG.

Anywho, thank you all for your patience, and I'm sorry the chapter is so short. The next one is twice as long, promise. Please leave a review on your way out!


End file.
